Change data capture (“CDC”) is useful for tracking changes made to a source table using a change table. However, CDC data is typically processed in series and, subsequently, written to the change table in series. This is done to ensure the accuracy of the data written to the change table. CDC systems ensure that the change data is written in the correct order by writing in series. Another issue with writing CDC data to a change table in parallel is row locks. An earlier write operation may lock a row to which a subsequent write operation writes. The subsequent write operation may be delayed until the earlier write operation releases the lock on the row. When events are written in series, there is an overhead network delay between writes to the database for each event that increases in proportion to the number of events and consumes resources to handle the backlog of change data.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed with which change data is written to change tables.